The UnderGround Project: Memories of a Hero
by Dudegirl
Summary: Welcome to Project UnderGround, Home to the runnaway SuperHeroes of the world. ExGlobal Guardian Alex 'Action man' Mann discovers this dark secret. But what had he done? Who was the man he had killed?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by other people like the people at DC comics, Marvel, Warner Bros (mainly how I view the characters from DC comics), Mainframe, Hasbro and Cartoon Network and many others that I'm sure I have forgotten to mention._

* * *

The UnderGround Project.

Why do you ask?

The UnderGround Project is supposed to be a secret. A secret that hardly anyone knows about.

Basically, it is a large area underground, hence its name. Almost like some kind of city it is filled with, what would you call them? Superheroes, global and glacticial guardians.

Why are they here you ask?

It is the year 2018. Accidents have happened. Nobody likes superheroes anymore. They would rather go for the villains, the bad guys. A group of superheroes got together and decided to run away forever, away from normal civilization, because, not heroes are like criminals; they are hunted down and killed. These are bad times for people who care, for people who seem different than other people.

Human kind has become savages.

These heroes started up the 'UnderGround Project' living underground to hide from people and help them in secret without them knowing.

Will the heroes ever resurface? I really don't know. Maybe someday when all these wars die down and the villains all over the streets are off their guard.

But now all we have to do is sit and wait…

Wait…

Wait for the perfect moment…

* * *

"Batman, we have a problem."

"Blossom? How are things down in Townsville?"

"Fine. The Gangrene Gang was just playing with explosives, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it Blossom?"

"We think we found something. Could be another lost Global Guardian. He's quite upset and won't talk."

"I'll come as soon as possible."

"That would be good, but I suggest you keep your distance. God only know what he could do at the state he's in. Blossom out."

Black hand picked up Black cape and cowl. The engines of a large, black jet plane started up, sending it up through the tunnels of the underground and finally up into the sky.

* * *

In these times we must stick together. We are constantly recruiting more and more people. We need as many as we can get. So we will have enough to rise up against the villains that have taken over, and finally, against the greatest villain that now holds the destiny of our little world in their hands. 


	2. Chapter one: Discovery

"Face it guys, nobody cares about us super heroes anymore." said Superman. "They would rather go for the villain."

"That's because they have better outfits than us." Spiderman said.

"Hey! I object…" Superman began.

"Psh, you can't talk, Captain Underpants."

"Oh yeh? Well you have any better ideas, Spandex Boy?"

"That's Spiderman."

There was a high pitched sound as Wolverine scraped his claws over the table. "Both of you quit yer bikkerin' or I'll open you a new pie hole."

"No need to ask him twice…" said Spiderman.

"Spiderman! For the last time, shut up!" said HawkGirl.

"How about you, PowerPuff Girls, what do you think?" Superman said.

Buttercup raised her hand. "I think we need a name change."

"But Buttercup…" squeaked Bubbles.

Blossom shushed her.

"As I was sayin'. We're not little girls anymore. I think we need an older, more sophisticated name, like the Power Puff Sisters or something."

"Fine with me." said Superman. "Anyone else disagree?"

Silence.

* * *

The meeting was over. Batman pulled the PowerPuff 'Sisters' aside.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He's doing fine." said Blossom. "He's opening up a little more. Apparently he killed a guy a long time ago. He's not too happy about that."

"But he's ok?"

"Yes. But it's still a good idea to keep him away from the others."

"Fine. John…"

A green martian appeared from under the floor. "Yes Batman?"

"How much information could you get?"

"Not much. He's blocking me and I'm sensing a few painful memories that he's trying to forget. I don't want to disturb those; he could close up even more."

"What information did you get?"

"His name is Alex Mann. He saved the Earth a few times. Now he doesn't seem interested in the Global Guardian idea any longer."

"Wonder what happened. Could have something to do with the guy he killed."

* * *

_3 days earlier…_

The City of Townsville…was in complete shambles. Broken glass and debris everywhere. It wasn't much to look at. Over the years, the people of Townsville had disappeared, even the Mayor, except for a few who stayed. The city had no colour, just dull grays, browns and blacks. But the colours green, red and blue of the PowerPuff Girls who often returned gave it life.

Batman kept his distance as Blossom had told him to. "I came as fast as I could. Mind if WonderWoman tags along?"

"Sure, fine, whatever…" said Blossom. "So what are your thoughts on this guy? What should we do with him?"

"I suppose we could take him down to The UnderGround…"

"Superman won't like that." said WonderWoman.

"That's simple; we just take him down there in secret. Don't tell Superman."

"You don't know what he is capable of, Batman, he'll find out. And besides, he could be a spy."

"We will take him." said Blossom.

Batman handed her a cloth. "Blindfold, just to be safe."

* * *

Batman looked through the window. Their 'visitor' still seemed a little depressed. They had ruled one thing out, he definitely wasn't a spy. Looking over the man, Batman guessed that he would be about his own age, maybe a little younger.

"Mr. Wayne?" said a small voice next to him.

"It's Bruce, Bubbles. Mr. Wayne was my father."

"Bruce? Blossom says he should get out more. Should we go in there?"

"You can, Bubbles. You three have been the only human contact he's had in years. I'm not sure how he will react to a new person." He had to admire her kindness. Unlike her sisters, Bubbles had the talent of knowing exactly how someone was feeling. He watched as she grabbed the man by the hand and pulled him out the door.

"You need to talk to someone!" she said. "Talk to Batman."

The man wasn't reacting as badly as he expected. Batman held out a gloved hand to him. "Bruce Wayne."

The man took it hesitantly. "You seem quite comfortable giving away your secret identity to a complete stranger…"

"We trust you enough."

"'We'? There are more of you superheroes?"

"A lot more."

* * *

A simple flick of a switch and the entire roof burst into light. The room was filled with many things, such as tools, test tubes and the like. But in the middle of the room was a large tank. Inside that tank, a large figure, its eyes were closed. It didn't move and remained in its suspended animation.

A young woman approached and pushed a few buttons. "So how are we going to make sure it doesn't escape and destroy everything?" she asked.

"I will handle that." said a deep voice behind her.

The tank opened. There was silence. Then the thing suddenly sprang to life. Its eyes flew open and it proceeded to fly around the room, bouncing off the walls.

A pair of old, hairy green hands pulled out what looked like a jar. There was a horrible scream as the thing was pulled into the jar. The hands snapped the lid shut.

"You sure I can have him?"

"Yeh, sure. My daddy says you can take all you want." The girl said.

* * *

Alex still shut himself away from other people. The memories of what had happened still haunted him.

Batman and the PowerPuff Sisters were the only people he trusted so far. Blossom was the intelligent one. For a 16 year old, she had a very large vocabulary. Her sisters were completely different however. Buttercup, the tomboy. She often boasted about beating people up. She was the tough one. Then there was Bubbles, the cute one. He liked Bubbles, always talkative, always trying to make him feel better.

In the silence, he didn't notice a man dressed in red and blue, clinging to the roof. Had he left the door open?

"Hey. Mind if I hide in here? I accidentally called WonderWoman 'Princess Boobsalot'. She is going to kill me."

"Sure, whatever."

The man quickly flipped back onto the floor. "I haven't seen you much around here. Peter Parker by the way. Or Spiderman if you prefer. Wait a minute; you're the guy who killed a guy right?"

Alex blinked. "No one is even supposed to know I'm here. How did you know about that?"

"Oh, I haven't told anyone yet, but if you want to keep a secret, you don't go telling our bubbling blonde."

"Bubbles…"

"Exactly. So who was it?"

"No-one."

"Come on. Spill. Was it a family member? Friend? Stranger?"

"Stop it!"

"Villain?"

"Will you leave me alone?"

"Okok, fine, leaving." Spiderman said as he quickly hid in the closet, just as 'WonderWoman' entered the room.

WonderWoman briefly scanned the room before she saw Alex.

"Oh, sorry Alex. Didn't realize you were still in here." she said. "You haven't seen Spiderman by any chance have you?"

"No…I haven't seen him. Maybe you should look…" did he almost call her 'Boobs'? "Never mind."

As soon as she left, Spiderman climbed back out of the closet. "See what I mean? Princess Boobsalot I tell you."

"Don't you think that's a little offensive?"


	3. Chapter two: Going home

All around the table, they were. A gathering of the most famous villains of Townsville. They were there for the same purpose: to spread darkness throughout the world. In the center sat a strange looking container of some sort.

"I suggest we release him now." said a red clad female.

"I have saved him for a purpose. We do not release him yet, he will cause much destruction. That would be bad. We only release him in Emergency." said a short man.

"Our Ruler would be interested in this one." said the red woman.

* * *

"Who is he?" Batman asked for the third time.

"I'm sorry, I have no clue who you are talking about." said the man dressed in purple in front of him.

Batman sighed. "Joker, do we _have_ to go through all this _again_?"

'Joker' grinned. He seemed to enjoy getting on his old enemy's nerves. No way was he going to tell him anything.

"Who is the one you call 'Our Ruler'? Who is the ruler of our planet?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the detective…" Joker broke into fits of laughter.

* * *

"Who is that guy?" asked Alex as soon as Batman returned.

"Who?"

"Mr. Green and Purple. Is he an old friend of yours?" Alex said, pointing toJoker, who was still laughing.

Batman didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Not exactly…"

"Bad guy, huh?" said Alex.

"Yeh. He's out of his mind though. He's one of my favorites…" Batman frowned. "You catch on quite fast for someone who isn't even a Super Hero…"

"I've had my fair share of 'bad guys' in the past."

Batman was about to ask him something, when he remembered that John Jones reminded him, many times, not to probe too much. "Have any particular favorites?" _Damnit Bruce! You're probing too much again!_

He was right. Alex didn't reply. Something seemed to be bothering him. "He wasn't exactly my favorite…" Alex finally said. Or perhaps he could be wrong. Alex seemed too be opening up a little.

The sound of giggling distracted them.

"Hey, Bruce, can we borrow your jet for a few minutes?" said Blossom.

"Don't you have super powers for that kind of thing?" he asked them.

"Yeh, but Bubbles gets tired half way, then flies back." said Buttercup.

Buttercup laughed as Bubbles pushed her.

"Hey, Mind if I tag along?" Alex did need to get out more.

"Sure. There's plenty of room in there." said Blossom.

"Just don't scratch the paint or anything!" Batman called after them, knowing they probably weren't listening.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Our hometown, Townsville. Remember? That's where we found you." said Bubbles.

"We'll go see the Professor first." said Blossom. "How long has it been since we last saw him?"

"I don't know, about five years?" said Buttercup. "I wonder how he's doing."

They landed the jet carefully outside a large house. The girls flew through the door calling for 'The Professor'.

"He could be down in his lab." said Blossom.

Alex pushed the door open. It fell off its hinges with a crash. Climbing over the broken door, he entered the house, trying to figure out who this 'Professor' was. The house was a mess. Dust everywhere. But there were slight hints peeping here and there of what the house once looked like. The house had obviously been owned by a very wealthy family. The walls that had been painted white were known stained grey with age. Looking down at the table that was covered with dust, he saw a small piece of paper, badly torn in the corner. Picking it up he saw four figures quickly scribbled on it. One in green, one in red, one in blue. They looked quite similar to the PowerPuff Sisters. Amongst them was a much taller, white figure. Could this be the Professor?

Something clicked on the other side of the room. Alex turned to see an older man wearing a tattered lab coat. He was holding a gun.

"Who are you?" the man croaked.

Alex raised his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just…"

"I don't know where they are. They left many years ago and never returned. If you want them, look somewhere else. Don't bother me and leave me alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't an old, depressed man die alone in his own house?" the old man looked at the picture Alex was holding. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it on the table."

"Give it to me." The man held out his hand, the gun still pointed at Alex.

Alex handed the picture to him. Tears filled the old mans eyes as he looked at it. "Are you the professor?" Alex asked.

"Kind of a personal question for a stranger to ask, don't you think? But yes, I am the Professor."

"You know the girls in that picture."

The Professor glared at him. "Yes. They were like daughters to me. What's it to you?"

"They are looking for you."

The tears were now flowing freely. "They are? They're still alive?"

"Professor!" the three girls leaped on him.

"Girls? I thought you were gone forever."

* * *

A fire glowed in (what used to be) the fire place. Blossom had used her fire breath to light it.

"Thanks, Blossom. I ran out of matches a few years ago. Had to put up with the cold." said the Professor.

_He's hiding from the world, just as I did…_Alex thought to himself.

Looking up at the roof, Alex saw a gaping hole, giving a view of the night sky. "How did that happen?" Alex said, pointing to the hole.

"I would rather not talk about that…"

Blossom smiled. Her father had changed a lot over the years since they left. He had become more withdrawn, just like Alex.

"Mojo and his gang kept coming back. They said they were looking for the girls and when I told them they were not there and hadn't been in contact with them for years, they ransacked the place."

"That explains the mess and why you had a gun pointed at me." said Alex, "Which, by the way, is very dangerous. You could have killed me!"

"Wait a minute…did you just say Mojo? As in, Mojo Jojo?" said Buttercup.

"He's still around?" said Blossom.

"Who's Mojo Jojo?" said Alex.

Bubbles leaned against the window, looking out at the still active volcano of Townsville. On top of the volcano was a white observatory. "I wonder what Mojo is doing now?"

"I think we should go kick his butt. Just like old times." said Buttercup.

"Don't you think we're rushing into this a little?" Alex said.

Buttercup folded her arms. "Come on Alex! Live a little!"

"I'm just not the kind of hero to beat up bad guys when I feel like it!"

"Alex is right, Buttercup." said Blossom. "I mean, some super heroes even have a code against killing people, even villains for that matter."

"And hurting someone just for the sake of it is really mean!" squeaked Bubbles, "Poor Mojo…" she squeezed an old, tattered purple octopus (which she often called 'Octie').

"Come on, guys! This could be our chance!" said Buttercup, "Be could get him, finally, once and for all! We could take him down to The Underground and put him in one of those holding cells. He will _never_ escape from there."

Blossom thought about it for a while. "We're going to need more than just the four of us. Mojo has joined up with many of the other villains of Townsville; we're going to need some of the others."

"Whoa, hey. Hold on, _four_ of us?" Alex held up his hands.

"Yeh, You're coming too aren't you?" said Bubbles.

Alex hesitated. "I haven't 'saved the world' for a while now. I might be a little rusty…"

"But…" said Buttercup, hoping Alex would fill in the blanks himself. When Alex did respond she sighed. "Alex! You were world famous once! You were an athlete! You were like Tony Hawk and Michael Jordon all rolled into one. Are you telling me you're just going to give up on all that and forget it all?"

Alex was about to say yes. He wanted to forget it all. But he didn't say anything. He didn't want to let them down.


	4. Chapter Three: The attack comes to plan

Back in The Underground, everyone was in the main dining hall, except for Alex. He stayed in the hallway. He didn't want the now extremely few people who hadn't been listening to Bubbles to know that he was there. He turned and came face to upside down face with Spiderman.

"Don't you ever get a headache from hanging upside down so much?" said Alex.

"Haha, very funny." The white 'eyes' on Spiderman's mask narrowed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Alex asked him.

"Just hanging out…"

There was an eerie silence before Alex said "That…was bad."

"Yeh, sorry. Couldn't come up with anything else." Spiderman quickly flipped the right way up. "So anyway, there's a rumor going around that you slept with Wonder Woman."

Alex frowned. "I never slept with Wonder Woman. I haven't done 'it' in quite a few years."

"Crap…I really should get my facts straight before spreading rumours…" Spiderman mumbled to himself. "Uh, I mean…you wouldn't want to do that anyway. Superman already called dibs on her. But I suggest you go for HawkGirl. She has wings you know. A pair of extra limbs could come in quite handy."

"Yeh, handy to keep your mouth shut." Alex turned to leave.

"What about the PowerPuff Sisters?"

"What about them?" Alex hadn't really thought of any of the triplets in _that_ way.

"They're legal! And virgins for that matter. You do it with the PowerPuff Sisters, you become a real man."

"Spiderman, I think you're a little…"

"Hey! Come on. Don't tell me you've never thought of a foursome with…Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

* * *

There was a room in the deepest section of The Underground. It was dark and gloomy. There was a round table in the centre. It was the place where the original heroes of The Underground. They were the leaders of the entire Project. The group included some the members of the original Justice League of America, that had collapsed after the world was taken over by 'Our Ruler', The PowerPuff Sisters, Spiderman, some of the members of the 'X-men', a group of mutants taken under the wing of Professor Xavier (He often called himself 'Professor X'. Alex didn't seem too happy about that) and few other heroes that Alex hadn't met yet. The whole thing was quite confusing.

They were planning something big, an attack on Mojo Jojo's observatory. It was going to take a lot of them, since Mojo was quite skilled at escaping.

Superman burst through the doors, another hero Alex hadn't met yet, but had heard a lot about, Alex got to see this hero for the first time. In many ways, Superman looked a lot like Alex, tall, dark hair, blue eyes. But Superman was taller and larger than Alex.

_And that suit…_thought Alex, _makes him look so gay!_ Alex chuckled at that thought.

Superman scanned the room. He was hardly smiling. Spiderman shrunk away as he approached him.

"I assume you have something to do with this, Peter Parker?" Superman glared at the much smaller Spiderman. His tiny spandex clad body was dwarfed by the massive muscular body of one of the greatest super heroes on the entire planet.

"Aww, come on, Superman, old buddy. Why do you always have to use my original name when you are about to yell at me? It makes me nervous."

Superman slammed his hands on the table, causing it to crack. "I am not your 'buddy'! And the next time you want to have a meeting, you clear it with _me_ first!"

Spiderman didn't reply. He just stared at the table.

Superman scanned the room again. "So, is anyone here going to tell me why this meeting is so important you have to keep me out of it?"

Nobody answered.

Superman's eyes rested on Alex. Alex had never been so scared in his life. Superman gave him a look of pure hatred and disgust.

"Who is he and what is he doing here?"

"You see, Superman," began Spiderman, "That is one of the reasons we didn't want…" Superman glared at him again. "I'll shut up now…"

Blossom raised her hand. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Superman. His name is Alex Mann. He's a global guardian. He's one of us."

"How many of you knew?"

Everyone raised there hand.

"Thanks to Bubbles, everyone knows." said Buttercup.

"Everyone but me." said Superman. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"We didn't want you to get angry Mr. Kent." said Bubbles, "We didn't want you to hurt Alex."

"Who else, apart from the PowerPuff Sisters was behind all this?"

"I was." Batman entered, late as usual.

Superman had heard Batman coming up the hallway at least a few minutes before anyone else did, so his sudden arrival didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was something else. "I didn't expect _you_ would be part of it." He said.

"Hey! I only helped smuggle him in."

A man with green skin suddenly appeared from under the floor. "Enough of this." He said. "I've hacked into his computer system. All I could find were files on weaponry and large machinery."

"Did he just…?" Alex whispered to Bubbles.

"If we want to attack his base, we have to get past his defenses."

"We can do that easily enough." said Superman.

* * *

On the return to Townsville, they arrived at the volcano. They got up the mountain easy enough. The attack was beginning. Alex and the PowerPuff Sisters would be near the door of the observatory, maybe even ring the doorbell as a distraction to Mojo, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman would attack the roof, making their way into to building.

Bubbles rang the doorbell. There were a few crashing and muttering sounds before the little window opened. A pair of eyes, one blind peered out.

"What? What? What do you want? No I haven't seen your ball, you rotten kids!" someone grunted in a thick, Asian accent. The man inside then paused, his eyes full of surprise. "PowerPuffs? Back after all these years? What do you want now? Look, if it is about the Professor, he provoked me, meaning that he made me angry which then in turn caused me to destroy his house and make him very upset. Now, will you please leave me alone? I have planning to do, that of which does not involve you."

"We need to talk to you, Mojo." said Blossom.

'Mojo' sighed. "About what? I have nothing to speak to you about. I would rather not waste my time on talking to you. Time that could be used for: Evil plotting, building big laser beams and talking to myself."

"I will only take a few minutes."

There was a loud crash coming from inside. Superman had collapsed the roof.

"Oh God damn it!" snarled Mojo, as the window slammed shut. "I just painted that roof!"

Buttercup kicked down the door. Mojo leaped up and gave a little whimper of surprise.

"We're on to you, Mojo." said Buttercup.

Alex noticed that 'Mojo' an incredibly short man wearing a purple suit with a cape, white cloves, boots and a cute little dome on his head. As Mojo stepped out from the shadows to ramble on at the PowerPuff Sisters, he also noticed that he was covered in hair, had a slight green tinge to his skin and a scar over his blind eye.

"Mojo is a monkey?"

"Chimp! Can't you people get anything right? I'm a chimp! That of which is from the Ape family!"

There were a few more crashes as Batman appeared on the top of a flight of stairs. "You guys OK down there?"

"More super heroes?" said Mojo, "You bought _more_ super heroes to take me down?"

"Can we just skip to the ass kicking already?" said Buttercup.

"Right behind you." said Blossom, as she dived towards Mojo.

Mojo skidded across the floor. Blossoms punch had cracked the glass dome on his head, revealing a section of his oversized brain.

"Eew! Is that what he was hiding under there?" said Alex.

Buttercup picked the chimp up off the floor. "What did you expect? A bad hairstyle?"

Mojo suddenly leaped up and headed for the door. He almost escaped when Superman caught him by the cape. "Going somewhere?"

"Curses!" Mojo screamed.


	5. Chapter four: Him

"Giant laser, giant laser, Laser-to-destroy-the-PowerPuff-Girls laser…"

"Tell me again what we are looking for?" said Alex.

"Anything of value…" said Blossom. "We're living underground remember? Away from society. We need as much stuff as we can get."

"Mojo's taste in comic books and magazines is appalling… (PlayMonkey?...Eeew!)" said Buttercup.

"Bigger-laser-to-destroy-the-PowerPuff-Girls laser…he's not very creative either…" said Bubbles.

Alex noticed something on the table a small jar with strange markings on it. He couldn't quite see its contents; it was filled with red smoke.

"Yoink!"

"Hey!"

The jar suddenly disappeared from his hand.

"What you got here?" said Buttercup, turning the jar over in her hands. "Whoa! Dude, there's someone in here!"

Bubbles snatched it from her. "How did they fit in that tiny little jar?"

Blossom took it and stared at it for a while. "Hey! I know that voice! Do you think it's him?"

"Yeh, better not let _him_ out." said Bubbles.

"Who are you talking about?" Alex asked.

Blossom threw the jar at him and he quickly caught it before it hit the ground.

"Wow. Your reflexes are a lot faster than I thought. Maybe you really _are_ a super hero?" Buttercup said.

* * *

Mojo was taken to The UnderGround and put in a holding cell. Alex volunteered to watch over him, just in case the crazy monkey tried one of his famous escape attempts…again.

Blossom put the jar in front of him. "Watch over this too." She said, "And whatever you do, do _not_ open it under any circumstances."

He had been watching over both of them for about half an hour now. Mojo was asleep, sucking on one of his stubby green thumbs. Alex took the time to look over the jar again. Whatever it was in there, it was weird. He placed it back down on the table. Blossom said she had heard a 'voice' coming from the jar. He wasn't sure if she really had heard a voice, or if it was the overactive imagination she had. Or was that Bubbles who has the imagination? Despite the differing hair colour and personalities, Alex often had difficulty telling them apart. It was probably the humongous eyes, larger than humanly possible. How did they get such huge eyes? He remembered Bubbles ranting on about their 'creation'. Something about 'Chemical X', but Alex blocked it out because it reminded him of…something he was supposed to remember (What _did_ it remind him of? He had already forgotten…), or it could have been because Bubbles talked too much and Alex ignored her on purpose.

The silence was suddenly shattered by a sad sigh. Alex looked over at Mojo, still asleep. The sigh was too high pitched to be Mojo anyway.

The phantom sigher sighed again. Was it coming from the jar? Maybe it was his own imagination. It sighed for the third time.

"Would you quit that?" said Alex. After all, there was a 'person' in there.

The 'person' in the jar seemed to be saying something that Alex couldn't understand.

"What did you just say?" he said.

'They' said something else. It sounded a little sad.

"If you think I'm going to let you out, it's unlikely."

The person sighed again. It seemed to be begging. Alex was a sucker for begging. What if the poor little guy was getting cramped in that tiny space? What if it was cluster-phobic? What if it wasn't getting enough air? Maybe he could just twist the lid a little…

It was as if something inside the jar had exploded. Its entire contents spilled out in a stream of red smoke. Something crawled up the wall. The thing that had been inside the jar laughed and flew out the door.

The laughter continued, but it was someone else laughing. Mojo Jojo was awake.

"I knew one of you idiotic 'super heroes' would be stupid enough to let 'him' out."

"Mojo, you were awake this whole time?"

"I was asleep, right up to the point Blossom left. I'm a very light sleeper you know."

Alex smiled. "I saw you sucking your thumb!" a chance for blackmail.

"I did no such thing!"

"I have pictures…"

Mojo twitched. "Doo'h! Curses!" he grunted, "You will tell no-one of this or…" he thought, "…or else!"

"Alright, I won't tell you, but only if you do something for me."

Mojo considered this for a while. "It's not what I think it is, is it? Do you realize how wrong that is? That is wrong on so many levels, including the fact we aren't even the same species! God! Why do people always want to do that with me?"

"It's not that! Trust me. All you have to do is tell me everything you know about that weird little guy in the jar."

"That's it? You want me to tell you about _him_?"

"Yeh, has he got a name?"

"Yes, him." Mojo pointed to the door.

Alex picked up the jar again. "Yeh…the guy who just left."

"Yes, him. He escaped from the jar and got out, him."

"And what's his name?"

"I just told you! Him! That guy! Him!"

"And I asked what his name was."

Mojo sighed. "His name is Him. That is his name. Him. That of which we call him, Him. Now do you understand?"

"Him? That's the stupidest name I ever heard!"

"Not as stupid as Alex Mann, the Action Man!" Mojo chuckled.

Alex did a double take. "You're a sports fan?"

"Not exactly. I did watch the Mastervision Network when there was nothing else on. I wasn't really interested. I only had it on when designing robots and lasers and…you didn't happen to see all that junk I had lying around the Observatory did you? Yes? Anyway, I did plan on kidnapping you at one point, you know, that whole kidnap an important person to lure in super heroes so you can destroy them thing. Villains always do it."

"So, back to…Him." said Alex. "How did he get into that jar?"

"Well, actually, I put (H)him in there. Why I put him in there is another story." Mojo began. "Back many years ago, before this 'UnderGround' business, the PowerPuff Girls had already made them selves 'super heroes' at the mere age of four, so all the villains in Townsville formed their own group, the Beat-Alls we called it. Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, but the Beat-Alls?"

"It sounded good at the time. I think it's because Him had the hots for one of the Beatles or something, but that doesn't matter…We broke up once, then got back together when we decided enough was enough, we were going to beat the PowerPuff Girls once and for all…"

* * *

Mojo powered up the massive robot and prepared to fire at one of the PowerPuffs. It was all up to him and…Him. Him was lying on the ground, but Mojo was sure he was alive. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone approach them.

"Him, you're open to attack on your left side, get up!" he said through the head mic.

Him did not move.

"Damnit Him! Get up now!"

Him slowly rose, a little weak from the thrashing the Girls had given him. Then Mojo noticed the white coats the men approaching were wearing.

"Curses! Not the Feds!" Mojo knew that they were interested in Him.

One of them had a gun, they fired it at Him, who was still trying to get up. Him collapsed on the ground again. His defenses were down. Mojo carefully maneuvered the robot towards Him.

_I can't believe I'm about to save someone's life_! Mojo thought to himself. _Better a fellow villain than anyone else I guess…_

A sudden explosion rocked his armored robot.

"Curses! What now?" Mojo looked down through the window. "Oh, God damn it! I can't believe they got the army onto me!"

Three huge army tanks drove between the legs of the massive robot.

Sure, Mojo seemed to be an expert in giant robots, mainly to protect him from the PowerPuff Girls constant attacks. But with the PowerPuffs _and_ army tanks? His robot didn't stand a chance. They were going to take him down. With a crash, one of the legs had been damaged. Without the support, his robot collapsed. Bits of metal and shards of glass came flying at his face.

The last thing he heard was his own voice screaming "Curses!" before he blacked out.


	6. Chapter five: I know what you did

Mojo woke up two days later in hospital (He often refused to be put in an animal hospital. He found that extremely degrading to his intelligence.) The right side of his face had been badly cut up and he had lost all sight in one eye.

"Curse those PowerPuffs…" he growled. "Nurse?" he called, then continued to murmur to himself. "Rotten humans. Think they are so smart with their intelligence. With their funny shaped feet and baldness." Mojo was in one of his bad moods.

"Nurse, what happened to the others?" he said when she finally arrived.

"They went to jail, Mr. Jojo."

"That's _Mojo_ Jojo. And what about Him?"

The nurse paused. "I do not know…"

"Curses!" he snarled. He knew the 'feds' had Him.

* * *

"Now you tell me where you got you nifty scar…" said Mojo.

"Haha, you're funny Mojo..." said Alex.

"What? I am not funny! I am very serious!"

Mojo crossed his arms as Blossom flew into the room. She proceeded to look around, and picked up the jar on the table.

"Uhh…What are you looking for?" Alex said, hoping she wouldn't notice.

She folded her arms. "Alex, where's Him?"

Alex paused. "He went on a toilet break?"

"You let Him out, didn't you?"

Alex stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. I thought he needed some air…"

Blossom sighed. "It's not your fault. Him can be very manipulative sometimes…"

There was a crash and a few alarms went off.

"I guess he's making himself at home…" said Blossom. "Alex, come with me, Mojo…" she looked at the chimp, "..Stay put."

As they left, Blossom closed the door and locked it.

"Stay put? Yeh…sure…I'll stay put." Mojo grinned.

* * *

There were a few more crashes in a part of 'The Underground' that was still being constructed. It was then that Alex got his first glimpse at the one known as 'Him'. Superman flew over them, trying to stop this…thing?

'Him' turned to them.

"Blossom? Can I ask you a stupid question? What gender is 'Him' exactly?" said Alex.

The red skinned 'man' walked towards them, if he could be called a 'man' at all. His face was covered with black makeup, and he wore clothing a woman would be expected to wear, knee high black boots, and a pink woman's shirt with a black belt. The strange thing that made Alex question his gender was the small black beard on his chin, and also, the long crab claws in place of his arms. Him, whatever he was, raised his massive claws as the roof suddenly began to crack and give way.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Buttercup, as she flew up to the roof and held it up while Bubbles used her laser vision to fix the cracks.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" said Alex.

"Oh, did we forget to tell you? Him has this weird power. He can kind of bend the rules of reality." Blossom said, "Hold on a sec, stay there." She flew towards him, who disappeared, then reappeared beside Alex.

"Alex don't move!" screamed Bubbles. But it was too late. Him had already stabbed a sharp claw into Alex's back. The red man's eyes widened.

"I got an idea!" Buttercup whispered into Bubbles ear. "Hey you big bully! Over here!" she flew in another direction.

Him watched her, and then pulled the claw out of Alex to chase her. Bubbles flew over to a crane, grabbed the hook, and then yanked it down. Blossom followed her lead. They flew over Him and snapped the clasps over his claws. Him struggled and tried to yank them off.

Picking up on their plan, Alex ran over to the lever that controlled the crane and tugged on it. It wouldn't budge, so he pulled harder.

Buttercup flew down to help him. She only gave it a slight tug, and the lever jerked, sending Him a few hundred feet in the air.

"I…loosened it for you!" Alex grinned.

Buttercup shook her head. "Sure you did…"

* * *

About half an hour later, Him was finally lowered to the floor. Superman tied his claws behind his back.

"A lot quieter than usual…" said Superman, "He's usually laughing and saying something stupid right now."

"Reminds me of Joker…" said Batman, "I think they would get along quite well together."

Him turned his head to face Alex and glared at him. Alex started to go pale.

"Alex? Are you Ok?" said Bubbles.

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"Are you sure? What's wrong?" Bubbles seemed a little more worried about him than usual.

"I…I don't know." Alex blinked a few times. "I need to talk to him…"

* * *

Him was locked in a chamber. A one way mirror let the 'heroes' watch over him to make sure he didn't escape, or worse. He sat there in silence, carving something on the table with his massive claw.

Alex walked into the room, watching the red man carefully.

"Hello, Him. I believe you wanted to tell me something?" he said.

Him just glared at him (Alex, if you want to know), saying nothing. Suddenly a voice from nowhere began rambling in a language Alex could not understand.

"Ok, Him. If you don't talk to me like a normal person, I'm just going to leave…" Alex got up.

Him tapped his claw on the table. "Don't leave." He said. This was the first time Him had spoken since he left his jar.

Alex sat down again. "Alright. Tell me. Who exactly are you, and what do you want with me?"

Him slowly rolled back his head and gave a high pitched laugh, it was almost a giggle. "Oh! You make me laugh!" he said in a high, almost feminine voice. "My name is so foul and vile, that it cannot be uttered by mortal tongues. People simply refer to me as…Him! All I want is to warn you, in some way."

"You finally talking." said Alex. "Superman said it wasn't like you…"

Him suddenly rose and stabbed his claw into the table. His voice suddenly changed to a deeper, more masculine tone. "Well, wouldn't you keep a code of silence after going through what I went through? I was locked in a container, put in some kind of medically induced coma and left there for years while they tested my limits! They treated me like some kind of Scientific Project! Every scrap of my privacy and dignity had been stripped away, and because of what? You mortals wanted a little toy to pull apart and put back together again!"

Alex moved back a little. Him had grown twice as big as he was before. "Feel better?" he said.

Him shrunk back down again. "Yes…thank you." He had returned to his feminine voice. "I needed someone to vent on…"

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Alex asked him.

"I don't want to tell you right now…not verbally of course…I thought that you might not want anyone else to know about that." Him grinned. "Well, I better be going…they're going to lock me up again, aren't they?"

Alex stared at him, blankly.

Him shrugged and floated above the floor, and out the door.

Not knowing what Him meant, Alex got up to look at what Him had carved into the table surface. He thought it could give insight to what was going on in that strange mans mind.

Looking down he saw, carved roughly on the table, the words:

_I know who you are; I know what you did, and who you killed._


	7. Chapter six: escape

Climbing over the walls and hanging upside down from the roof, Spiderman made his way around the Underground. He ran into Superman.

"Hey, Captain Underpants! You seen Alex anywhere?" he said.

"No, I haven't seen him and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me 'Underpants', SpandexBoy." Replied Superman, playing at Spiderman's little name-calling game. "I thought he was talking to Him?"

Spiderman planted his feet on the floor. "Who? You weren't really pointing at someone…I'm a little confused here…"

Superman sighed. "Him? Red guy? Weird looking? Seems to have a fetish in woman's clothing?"

"Ooh…You mean _Him_?" said Spiderman. "He was put back in his cell a few hours ago…You sure you haven't seen him?"

"No. You just told me he was put in his cell…"

"No, I mean _Alex_!" Spiderman crossed his arms. "Seriously, we need to think of a name change for that gay guy…How about Rebecca? I always liked that name…"

"Yeh, whatever…"

"Hey! It'll catch on!"

* * *

Alex groaned as he stretched out his arm.

"There you are!" said a voice behind him. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Alex almost banged his head on the table.

"Getting a little more jumpy are we?" said Spiderman, hanging from the roof.

"You snuck up on me!" Alex frowned. "You're like, hiding in the shadows."

"Hiding in the shadows, huh? That's actually Batman's field. He wears a Black suit you know. And then there is you, no suit at all. Not even a super name. You have no chance!"

"Hey! I had a name! Even a suit!"

"Yeh, I use to watch Master Vision Network. Seriously! Action Man? That's even lamer than Superman!"

A sudden flash of sadness went through 'Action man's' eyes. "That was Rikki's idea…"

"Rikki? Who's that? I never really paid that much attention…"

"My manager…now can you please leave?"

Spiderman didn't leave. Instead he leaped up onto the table. "Wacha doin?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave, now."

Spiderman didn't budge.

"Fine." Alex gave Spider man a gentle push, sending him off the table. "If you must know, I'm sanding…"

"Sanding? Why are you sanding? You should get Superman to do it. Or Flash. Oh, wait, this table's wood. If Flash did it, he would set it on fire…"

Alex crossed his arms. "Superman is faster than Flash."

"Nah-uh!" replied Spiderman, in an almost childlike voice, "Flash is faster! Ask him yourself!"

"Ok, you win." said Alex, defeated.

"No really, why are you sanding?"

"Him got a little bored…"

"Graffiti huh? What's it say?"

Alex paused. "Nothing…"

"Lemme see!"

"Fine! But don't tell anyone!"

Spiderman climbed onto the table again. "I know what you did, and who you killed?" Spiderman read, "Wow. This guy is good. You think he really does know who you killed?"

"I don't want to take any chances…"

"By the way, who did you kill?"

For a while, Alex didn't say anything. "I would…rather not talk about it…"

* * *

Mojo sat on his bed, humming to himself. He usually didn't like singing, but today he was in a good mood…for once. A red man suddenly walked though the wall.

Mojo looked at his watch. "Took you long enough." He said. "By the way, how did you escape?"

"Simple!" the man giggled. "I climbed onto the roof, someone opens the door, and I run out! I told you these Super Heroes were stupid!"

"Yeh, whatever. Just get me out of here."

Him thought for a while. "Nah. I don't feel like it."

"Damn it Him!" Mojo screamed. "Fine. You can have one of my lasers if you help me out."

Him didn't seem interested.

"I'll help you destroy the PowerPuffs?"

Him still wasn't interested.

"What do you want?"

"Can I have you hat?" Him finally said.

Mojo's mouth dropped to the floor. "My _hat_?"

"Yes, that little covering that covers your brain."

"Fine." Mojo pulled off the dome that covered the top of his head. "Stop laughing!"

* * *

"We just got a tip off." said Batman. "Mojo and Him are escaping."

"On it." said Spiderman, though his head mic. "Alex? You coming?"

"Yeh, Ok." said Alex.

"We've pinpointed their location. They're close to the main gate."

Spiderman swung out of the room, followed by Alex. As they approached the main gate, the PowerPuff Sisters flew over their heads.

"Hey girls!" Spiderman waved. "How about you go for Mojo this time. Alex and I will handle Rebecca."

"Rebecca?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I'm thinking of changing Him's name to save confusion. What do you think?"

"He seems more like a Jessica…"

"Jessica it is…"

"There they are!" said Bubbles.

"Where?" Spiderman looked around as they all stopped in their tracks.

Suddenly Him appeared from under the floor, carrying Mojo. Mojo quickly dropped from Him's arms and ran for the gate. The girls went after him.

But Him headed in the opposite direction; he headed straight for Spiderman and Alex.

Alex pulled the jar out of his pocket. He had taken it with him, just in case. Him stopped. Alex reached for the lid, but stopped.

"Alex? What are you doing? Take the lid off, get that guy!" Spiderman poked Alex.

Alex just stood there. In place of Him, he saw the man he had killed.

"You wouldn't kill me again would you?"

"Alex? Alex, what's wrong?" Spiderman did not see the dead man, he just saw Him. "Wait a sec; I see what's going on. Alex, don't listen to a word he says."

Alex handed Spiderman the jar. "Excuse me…I have to go…"

But it was too late. Him and Mojo had already escaped.

* * *

"Why are you taking me here?" Alex demanded.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." said Bubbles.

He had been taken to the Main meeting room again. It wasn't as full as last time. Just Superman, Spiderman, WonderWoman, Batman and the PowerPuff Girls.

"Ok, Alex. Spill. We've waited long enough. Who was the man you killed?" said Spiderman.

Batman put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you think you're moving into this a little fast?"

Alex held up his hand. "No…Peter's right. I think it's time I told you…" he began. With all that stuff going on with Him, Alex finally began to remember what had happened. He decided, it was better they heard it from Alex than someone else. "It was mostly my fault. His mane was Dr. X, and yes, he was a villain. He was a terrorist. He was planning on destroying the world. Too bad he never got a chance to actually do it…"


	8. Chapter seven: Running

Alex was careful not to step in the pool of blood near his feet.

"You've gone too far this time, X. You tried to kill my team and almost killed your 'Council of Doom' in the process." Alex said.

"Sacrifices have to be made." X said, in that cold voice of his.

"You really have gone crazy!" said Alex, stepping back and accidentally kicking Rikki who was lying unconscious on the floor. Rikki's eyes suddenly opened as he woke up. Alex reached down to help him up, but was distracted by a sudden movement. Rikki grabbed his arm and whimpered. The next thing Alex knew, there was even more blood and Rikki had now collapsed in his arms, his eyes closed. Rikki was either unconscious again, or worse, dead. His hands quivering, he placed the man back on the floor.

"Like I said before." Dr.X said. "Sacrifices must be made. We must kill off anyone who opposes 'Our Leader'."

Alex did something he had no control over. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened. But he did remember tightening his grip around X's throat.

"Who is 'Our Leader'? You won't take over the world. Not while I'm still alive." Alex watched as Dr.X's face started going purple, to match with the purple suit he wore. A slight smile crept across X's face.

"So…be it…" X choked.

Alex noticed that X's Cyborgian arm was free. Damn! Why hadn't he noticed that before? That could only end in disaster. Alex managed to kick X away from him. Then he remembered the other thing he hadn't noticed: the ledge.

X fell backwards. He was dangerously close to the edge. One slip, and he fell. There was a crack as his head hit the hard floor below.

"Shit!" Alex muttered. "I'm sorry." He never meant for that to happen. "Great, nothing can be worse than this!"

Something wet fell on his nose. Rain? The sky had been warning rain for quite a while now. Lightning flashed in the sky. It was now pouring down. "I stand corrected…"

There was a groan below him. X was still alive, and he looked pretty pissed off. God only knew what would happen if X was pissed. Trying to regain control over his body after a mild concussion, X slowly pulled himself to his feet. "You did that on purpose!" he screamed. Then X stopped. "What the hell are you doing?" for the first time, Alex saw fear in the eyes of his nemesis, but Alex wasn't sure what X was talking about. Maybe he had gone even crazier; he had hit his head after all.

"You're not supposed to kill me." said X. "It's supposed to be the other way around! I think you are the crazy one. You…" X was interrupted by a loud sound. Something red appeared on his chest. Blood. "You asshole!" was the last thing he said before Alex heard gunfire. One after the other. Alex never saw it, he had his eyes closed. The gunfire stopped as soon as it had started, followed by a few clicks. Alex opened his eyes again. X lay sprawled out on the floor, his body horribly twisted. He was dead. His eyes wide open.

Alex looked around for the killer. He didn't realize who it was until he looked down. A gun. In his own hands. He had shot Dr.X. The gun slowly dropped from his hands. There was a clatter as it hit the ground. To Alex, it seemed more like an explosion. His whole body felt like lead. He had just killed someone. Alex gulped. Why did he do that? He could just turn himself in. No, that would be too easy. Alex wiped the handle of the gun with his sleeve to hide any trace of fingerprints, and then dropped the gun beside X. It would look like an accident, or a suicide. But there were far too many wounds for a suicide, and X was far too intelligent and proud of himself to do that. They would catch him sooner or later.

Alex ran. He left Rikki, and ran. He ran for years, running away from his past and what he had done. Then slowly, he began to forget.

* * *

"So…What exactly did happen to Rikki?" said Spiderman.

"I don't know. I didn't stick around to find out." Alex said. He really hoped that Rikki was still alive.

"Yeh, that's great…" said Buttercup. She showed no emotion, unlike the other people in the room. "Can we go now?"

"Buttercup!" said Blossom.

"Hey! I want to stop Mojo before he does anything stupid. I'm sure a lot of people here would agree with me." Buttercup crossed her arms.

* * *

"Hey Rikki! Glad to see you're walking again." said Brandon. "It's been like what? How many years since it happened?"

"I don't know. I lost count. I don't even know what year it is right now. Ow!" Rikki winced as a sharp pain shot up his leg.

"Ok, Rik. That's enough. I think you better sit down now." said Grinder, a dark skinned British man, who was always looking out for Rikki, now that Alex had mysteriously disappeared after the death of Dr.X.

"Brandon…what are you doing?" said Rikki.

Brandon picked up a gun. The 'BSU' they called it. "I'm going out to hunt freaks. You coming with?"

"Not with this leg I'm not."

"Fine, I'll just go with Grinder again." Brandon scowled at Rikki. Brandon had taken over the role as leader, since Alex was no longer with them. "You know, I saw this weird looking green monkey the other day. I never really got close enough to it. He was at the supermarket. I think he was shopping."

"You probably just walked past a mirror!" a voice smirked.

"Haha, very funny Fidget…" Brandon said as a red haired woman appeared from the other room.

"Rikki? What's the matter?" Brandon heard Grinder say.

"I don't know, it's just, nothing is the same without Alex." Rikki said.

Brandon groaned. "Every year. You say the same thing, every year, around about the same time Alex died, at Christmas, Anniversaries, everything!"

"He's _not_ dead!" Rikki snapped.

Brandon had rarely seen Rikki get angry like that before and Rikki's anger disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"I'm sorry Brandon. My pain killers must be wearing off again…"

* * *

The Observatory was the first place they looked. Mojo was not there. So they searched he streets of Townsville. Superman called in as many 'Heroes' as he knew to help.

Alex, Batman and Spiderman hung around the bottom of the great volcano, just in case Mojo and 'Jessica' returned.

"So…Who do you think is faster?" Alex asked Batman. "Superman? Or Flash?"

Batman paused. "I would have to say, Superman."

"See! Someone agrees with me!" Alex grinned at Spiderman.

"I still think Flash is faster." Spiderman crossed his arms.

"Aw, come on! All flash has is speed. Superman on the other hand…he's got a lot! Super Strength, flight, laser vision, who knows what else. That includes Super Speed."

"Speed is Flash's specialty. I would have to say that Superman's main specialty would have to be strength. So Flash is faster."

"You two stop that." said Batman. "You sound like a couple of Primary School kids arguing over which Superhero is better."

"Well, who do _you_ think is better?" said Spiderman.

"Definitely not either of you two…" Batman smirked.

Wait, was Batman trying to be funny for once?

"Ouch. That really hurt, Bruce…" said Alex.

* * *

"Fidget, stay with Rikki." said Brandon, as he swung the BSU over his shoulder. He climbed out of their motor home, followed by Grinder. Even after Alex was dead, and the Acceleration Games were over, they still called themselves 'Team Extreme'. Their plane, Big Air, crashed sometime after Alex disappeared, so now they were living in a motor home. Grinder had taken some parts from the plane to use on the Motor home. It had a black star on the side, to prove they were with the 'Rebel Alliance', a group of people who went against the rule of 'Our leader'. Our Leader had many followers. He even had something like a police force, or a great team of bounty hunters that was mostly made up of the old villains of the world. Brandon called them 'freaks'.

"Up there, freak alert…" Grinder said, pointing to something up in the sky.

"Crap! I missed it!" Brandon growled.

"Don't worry; you'll get the next one."

There was a massive crash.

"Blimmy…someone's having a hissy fit…" said Grinder.

Debris flew everywhere and a red skinned man wearing women's clothing walked down the street. He held up his hands, that were more like claws and the buildings on either side of him collapsed. The scowl on his face suggested that he was really pissed off.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Brandon.

"Shoot it and find out." Grinder chuckled.

Brandon fired a few shots at it. The thing stopped in its tracks before the explosion hit it. When the dust settled, the thing stood there without a single scratch.


	9. Chapter Eight: A happy ending?

"I hate this town." said Rikki. "It's so dark…"

"It's not a Town, Rikki, it's a City." Fidget said.

"Then why do they call it 'Townsville'?" Rikki asked.

"I don't know!" Fidget said.

Something startled Rikki. "Did you see that?"

Fidget looked out the window. There was nothing there. "No, probably just the pain killers. Remember when you thought you saw a pink bunny rabbit?"

"Hey! That rabbit was real! I swear!"

"Whatever Rikki. I'll tell Grinder to go easier on the dosage next time."

"Why couldn't you have just taken me to a hospital in the first place? My legs wouldn't have taken this long to heal, and I would be walking perfectly by now!"

"Because, Rikki, we're in the Rebel Alliance now. We can't just walk into a hospital, which by the way is _owned_ by 'Our Leader' who has strict laws to kill anyone who goes against him. So you wouldn't last long. And besides, I think you legs healed much faster than they would have if you went to hospital. You were badly wounded, Rikki. You were almost dead. Don't you remember what happened?"

Rikki was silent. "No…I don't remember." But he did remember. He remembered when Dr.X shot him more than four times in the chest, yet he still survived. In his attempt to kill off all of Alex's friends, X had left Rikki's left leg broken in three places and his right badly mutilated. That was the very same day 'Our Leader' took over the world. Rikki hated that day.

There was a loud thump and Rikki screamed. Through the window they saw a green monkey staring at them. There was an ugly scar on his eye that was blind. It pulled back its lips, revealing its sharp teeth. The monkey screamed and grunted as monkeys often do.

"Fidget? What the hell is that?" Rikki screamed.

The monkey's fists went through the window.

"Shit! There's glass everywhere! Rikki, get down!"

The stubby little hands reached through the window and started grabbing them.

* * *

Superman and the PowerPuff Sisters flew over the sea, trying to see if Mojo and Him had taken a boat and was escaping the city. So far, nothing. Superman immediately stopped and looked back at the girls.

"Yeh, we hear it too." said Blossom.

"We can handle it." said Buttercup.

Superman nodded. "Just be careful."

* * *

The red man grinned.

"Not a scratch!" said Brandon.

"Oh bugger. We're in the shit now…" said Grinder. "Well, Brandon, it's been nice knowing you."

The red man started laughing. He was obviously a little happier now. Then he began throwing energy beams at them.

* * *

"The screaming came from over there." said Bubbles.

"Look down there!" said Buttercup.

They saw it. Him was throwing things at two men, they had a weapon, but it was no use against Him. Mojo was attacking a large Motor home.

"You tow go take care of Mojo. I'll get rid of Him." said Blossom. "Ready? Move out!"

* * *

"Well the BSU is busted…" said Brandon. "We have no hope…"

The red man floated above their heads, ready to deliver the final blow; suddenly he was hit by something, a heavy piece of concrete, which sent him flying into a power pole.

"What the…" said Grinder and a young redhead girl, with read eyes, a red suit and a red bow in her hair lifted another power pole and proceeded to swing it around in the air. The red man slowly pushed the concrete off his body, but was instantly hit with the pole and collapsed, unconscious. The young girl looked back at them.

"Oops!" she said before she gently placed the pole back where it came from. A thin red laser came out of her eyes and melted the ground around it. "Sorry 'bout that. It's part of a heroes job you know?" she said. "You guys aren't going to report me are you?"

Brandon blinked. "Report you? We don't even know who you are."

"Oh yeh, how rude of me. I'm Blossom. I'm one of the PowerPuff Sisters." She extended her hand to them.

Brandon reluctantly took it. "Brandon, and that's Grinder over there." Grinder was dusting himself off. Brandon looked up at the girl; she was taller than him by a few inches. "PowerPuff Sisters, huh? I never heard that name before. Are you like Super Heroes?"

Blossom nodded. "We used to be the PowerPuff Girls. But since we're bigger, we had a name change."

Brandon watched the oversized red eyes carefully. "The PowerPuff Girls? Now that's a name I remember. You guys were kind of cute…"

Blossom giggled.

* * *

"I'm not ready to die yet! Take Fidget! Take Fidget!"

"Shut up you traitor!" said Fidget.

The monkey bit Rikki. "Ow! That was uncalled for! I hope you don't have one of those monkey diseases!"

Suddenly the monkey stopped, and then disappeared with a scream. The door suddenly opened. A young girl, about sixteen, stood there. She had blonde ponytails, had blue eyes and was wearing a blue suit.

"Get out! Now!" she squeaked. She grabbed Fidget, who grabbed Rikki, and pulled them out of the Motor home.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Mojo, a very bad monkey." Said a voice above them. It was a girl standing on the roof of their Motor home. She looked just like the other girl, only she had short black hair, green eyes and a green suit. She was hanging the green monkey upside down.

"I am not bad! I am an _evil_ monkey! And I'm _not_ a monkey! I'm a chimp!" said the monkey.

"It talks?" said Rikki.

"That's not nice, Mojo, Say sorry for what you did!" the blonde girl said.

"Say sorry? I'm not saying sorry to _them_. They're OW! Fine…I'm sorry…"

* * *

They had been captured. Alex sighed. He was glad it was finally over and nobody got hurt. He saw the PowerPuff Sisters coming up the road. They were followed by a few other people. Possibly civilians.

"They're with the Rebel Alliance." said Superman.

"Huh?"

"I can see the black stars on their shirts from here."

Alex saw a woman running towards them. Her red hair was tied back in little pigtails. She was saying something.

"I think she's calling for you Alex…" said Superman.

Alex blinked. He didn't even know who she was. Her face did look familiar. Where had he seen her before? She seemed exited to see him. That's when it struck him.

_Fidget! How could I forget Fidget!_

Alex leaped off the step and ran toward her. It was Fidget! She was still alive after all these years! Tears stung his eyes. "Fidget!"

She tripped and he caught her in his arms. She punched him in the shoulder. "Why did you run away from us, ya big Jerk!"

Alex laughed. "I got scared, Fidge." He looked down. "Fidget…I don't think you're going to like this but…I killed Dr.X."

"Yeh, we kind of guessed…you had a motive."

"I did not!" Alex frowned, and then he sighed. "So…I never found out…Did Rikki die that night? I was kind of hoping he survived…"

Fidget's eyes fell. "I'm sorry Alex…He didn't make it. He lost too much blood."

"Don't believe a word she says!" said a voice behind her. "She's a liar!"

Buttercup landed, carrying Rikki.

"Rikki! You're alive!"

"Barely. I can't move my leg, and I've been fighting infections for years." He said, leaning on Buttercup. "Do you have any idea how strong these girls are? They can lift our Motor home!"

"Motor home? What happened to Big Air?"

"Crashed. We got a motor home. We were thinking of naming it after you Alex."

A red clad head appeared. "Hey, Alex. About that thing…oh…"

"Yes Spiderman?" said Alex.

"Never mind. I see you have your own 'Damsel'. I'll leave you two alone." And as Spiderman said that, it almost seamed as if his mask winked.

**The End**


End file.
